


Advice

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Wendy teachers her daughter about dating.





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> written for wendip-week
> 
> prompt: flirting

Rose had a problem. She had no idea how to talk to guys. She was in the sixth grade but she still never had a boyfriend. It didn’t help that she was a head taller than the other kids in class. Her brother Tyrone had no problems flirting with guys, but asking him for help would be admitting different. 

So she decided to get help from her Mom. She was watching tv in the living room. “Mom could I ask something?”

“Of course Rosie,” she answered turning off the tv.

Rose fought the urge to roll her eyes. “It’s Rose Mom. What to ask how do I get guys to notice me?” 

Wendy let out a bit of a chuckle. “Have you tried talking to them?” 

Now Rose let herself roll her eyes. “Talk about what, Mom?”

“School, his interests, your interests.”

“Mom, it’s not that easy. It’s more complicated than that.” 

A smile cam to Wendy’s face; as if remembering something. “Come sit down with me on the couch. Let me tell you a story. It was years ago, when I first met your father. I was working at your great great uncle's gift shop in Gravity Falls.” 

“I thought you and Dad met in college,” Rose said sitting on the couch. 

“No, no. We didn’t start dating until we were in college. Well, your father was in college, I was a bartender, but that’s a little off topic. First summer knowing your father, Gravity Falls. Your great great uncle was throwing a dance for the kids in town. And your father had a bit of a crush on your old mom. 

And he really wanted to do was to ask me to dance. But he was too nervous to just start up ask me. You how he mumbles under his breath when he’s lost in thought? Yeah, a lot of that. So I started dropping hints; I said things like ‘I like this song’ trying to get to ask me.”

“Did he ask you?” 

“Nope. Apparently, he cloned himself a bunch a times using one of your great great uncle Ford’s weird inventions to make copies of himself and they turned on him. And I had to leave early because your Uncle Marcus got he head stuck and I had to go help him before your grandfather found out.” 

Rose was becoming annoyed. She didn’t see what this had to do with her problem.“Mom, does this story have a point?” 

“The point is, missy, that neither of us made a move. We both made excuses, waiting for the other, and as a result we missed out on a fun night of dancing. So, when you tell yourself that now’s not the time to ask a guy out, maybe just give it a shot.” 

Rose looked up at her mother. “Okay, Mom. I’ll keep that in mind.”


End file.
